littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Win, Lose or Die
Win, Lose or Die is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 45th case of the game. It is the third case set in Salem Downtown. Plot The Liberty Agency arrived in Bassville to stop Deathclaw's hit on Vice President Matt Fletcher and to find out about his connection with the missing golds. Chief MacLeod sent Fatiha, Roxanne, and the player to a Papewes Indian village, since Matt was attending a conference there. In the village, they found the body of Deathclaw's handmaid Madison Forsberg, who was poisoned by pesticide after drinking Rocket Cow energy drink at tarot table. The five people were labelled as suspects: Angpetu Riverbison (Papewes resident), Tasunke Littlehoofs (victim's lover), Jonah Haynes (tarot player), Theobald McClelland (Fletcher's bodyguard), and Matt Fletcher (SDU vice president). While searching for evidences, Fatiha found a tarot card along with picture of Madison, who's actually killed Tasunke's sister. When she attacked by Deathclaws, the player spray the pesticide on Deathclaw's face, allowing Fatiha to escape. Mid-investigation, Nora tracked Fletcher to Bassville Street, but the vice president ran away before the team could find him. He was later found at the Papewes village. Furthermore, someone fired at Fletcher in the beach resort, resulting in his bodyguard Theobald McClelland to be shot in the shoulder. Despite the circumstances, the team incriminated Tasunke Littlehoofs, Madison's ex-lover, as the killer. After denying involvement, Tasunke admitted he had killed Madison. After learning of Madison's induced intelligence in tarot, Tasunke's sister, Tinaya, wanted to win the money, but she lost, resulting to being killed by Madison, who said that she deserve to death under Deathclaws' order. Wanting to have revenge for his sister and to prove himself as Deathstalker's cult follower, he pours some pesticide on Madison's energy drink and watching her vomiting to death, then he tried to murder Fletcher. Judge Pereira sentenced him to 50 years in prison for the murder of Madison Forsberg and the attempted murder of Vice President Fletcher. During Traitor Among Us! (3/6), Fatiha and the player talked to Theobald to find out about Deathstalker's reason to kill the vice president. Theobald did not know about Deathstalker but pointed the team to the beach resort, since they had been hiding there. The team found a map with Fletcher's itinerary. The vice president said that Vermilion Master's follower smuggled golds through Salem City, an act he was fighting against. He left the principality when Vermilion Master threatened his people and moved across America to raise awareness about the smuggling. Meanwhile, Hisao requested the help of the player to investigate Fatiha's background. They went to Bassville Street, Fatiha's birthplace, and found Raymond lost cell phone, which contained corrupted files. Nadia did not find anything that would expose Raymond as Deathclaws, but she found a photo of him with an unknown woman. As Fatiha did not reveal her identity, the team made a second visit to Bassville. They met the woman, who turned out to be Raymond's sister and Fatiha's ex-girlfriend, Brooke Mallette. Later, Fatiha recalls her daily nightmare about terrorist attacks in India since she works as Bollywood horror actress before she focus on own justice. After that, the team deduced Victoria Cartwright's gold were the key to Deathclaws' success. The Liberty Agency then headed to Cartwright Company's largest mine to discover the gold digging's connection to the criminal organization's leader and investigate the company. Summary Victim *'Madison Forsberg' Murder Weapon *'Energy Drink' Killer *'Tasunke Littlehoofs' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chancaca. *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chancaca. *The suspect plays tarot. *The suspect goes surfing. *The suspect wears red. *The suspect's blood type is O-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chancaca. *The suspect plays tarot. *The suspect goes surfing. *The suspect's blood type is O-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chancaca. *The suspect plays tarot. *The suspect goes surfing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Chancaca. *The suspect goes surfing. *The suspect wears red. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats Chancaca. *The killer plays tarot. *The killer goes surfing. *The killer wears red. *The killer's blood type is O-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Traitor Among Us! (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Salem Downtown Category:Copyrighted Images